Alcanzando lo más alto
by fabiolric
Summary: Despues de ser abandonada muy joven y de aprender alquimia, una chica quiere alcanzar el más alto puesto militar. ¿Podrán Roy y sus subordinados hacer que cambie de planes o tendrán que luchar contra ella?
1. Introducción

"Introducción"

"**Introducción"**

"¡Aléjate!" Era un día lluvioso. Las luces se habían apagado en el edificio debido a la tormenta.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?" una voz grave se escuchaba en una de las habitaciones del edificio.

"¡No me toques, déjame!" una chica gritaba con desesperación.

"Así que… a esto hemos llegado, es una lástima" dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. "¿Qué se siente que te traicionen… y que los amigos que confiaban en ti te abandonen? Pues bien merecido lo tenías… nos traicionaste. ¡Prosigan!" el hombre ordenó.

"¡Nunca los engañé!" dijo la chica mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, mientras yacía en el piso, amarrada de manos y pies, la cuerda levemente cortaba éstos, su sangre recorría ya el suelo donde estaba.

La prominente sombra de un hombre que fumaba en la esquina de la habitación, se desvaneció junto con el humo de su puro, que terminó bajo su bota. Había estado observando todo lo que ocurría, sin dedicar palabra a ninguno de los presentes.

Finalmente, el hombre, se había levantado y se había agachado al lado de ella, liberando el humo que retenía dentro de su boca en la cara de la chica. "Nada se consigue tan fácilmente así como tu lo hiciste, nadie con tan malos fines llega tan lejos, tú nos engañaste, nos hiciste pensar que todo lo que hacías era para el bien de todos nosotros; sin embargo, solo pensabas en ti misma. Me traicionaste a mi al final, lo siento, pero mi ego no lo soporta más, no sé los demás, pero los que han intentado engañarme a mi…" dijo el hombre mientras agarraba a la chica de su quijada, levantando su mirada violentamente. "Dicen que al morir, ves la vida pasar en un instante. Es una lástima que descubrí tu engaño antes de que tu me dijeras las mismas palabras a mi" dijo soltándola. "Mátenla… y no tengan piedad. Ella no tuvo ninguna con ustedes"

"Estoy embarazada" rogó mientras uno de los hombres allí presentes, desenvainó su katana y la acercó al cuello de la chica. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el corte y un agudo gemido de dolor atravesaba la oscura habitación.


	2. Día lluvioso, lágrimas tristes

Día lluvioso,

Día lluvioso,

Lágrimas tristes.

El cielo estaba gris, se podía observar el desierto a ambos lados del riel. El tren se había detenido en la estación. Casi todas las personas que estaban en los vagones salieron. Una terrible tormenta azotaba, inusual en aquel lugar del este y lo mejor era que las personas esperaran en la estación hasta que la tormenta se calmara. Se podían observar las gotas de lluvia golpeando las ventanas y cayendo como si fuesen lágrimas en un frío rostro; un rostro sin sentimientos, que duramente demostraba emoción alguna.

Varado por un momento mientras los pasajeros bajaban, en uno de los últimos asientos del último vagón, estaba una niña, de aproximadamente tres años de rubios cabellos, peinada con dos colitas, una a cada lado, vistiendo un largo vestido blanco y zapatos del mismo color parada sobre el sucio asiento, viendo la lluvia y a la vez, soplando con su cálido aliento el vidrio de la ventana, haciendo dibujitos que desaparecían rápidamente. A su lado, sentada, estaba una joven, no mayor de veinte años, con una expresión fría en su rostro, tan fría como la lluvia de ese mismo día. La joven, de rubios cabellos, quien parecía ser la hermana de la niña, permanecía escondida bajo un abrigo gris, en cambio, tenía su mirada baja y parecía ignorar a la niña, su cara tenía un aspecto sombrío, y guardaba un silencio sepulcral mientras la niña, a su lado, continuaba riendo felizmente.

La niña volteó su mirada hacia la joven. "Mama… ¿ya vamos a llegar?" preguntó al notar que eran las únicas que permanecían en el tren.

La joven seguía callada mientras la niña, cansada de estar parada, se recostaba sobre el hombro de la joven. Minutos más tarde, el tren se puso en marcha. La joven se deslizó la manga de su abrigo y miró su reloj, luego bajó la manga de su abrigo al mismo lugar de antes y desvió su mirada hacia el asiento vacío de al lado.

El yermo paisaje parecía un mar de arena y agua, moviéndose con violencia a los lados del viejo y oxidado tren. La joven, sacó un folleto de su bolso y se puso a leerlo en el trayecto hacia la próxima estación de tren.

El viento golpeaba las ventanas del tren tan pronto avanzaba en el vasto desierto. Las gotas de lluvia se oían como un estrepitoso galopeo, caballos que corrían al lado del tren, golpeándolo con fuerza.

La chica quien no despejaba la vista del librito de la Academia Militar, de repente desvió su mirada a la pequeña que yacía a su lado, probablemente viajando en sus sueños a una tierra encantada, a un lugar donde no existe mas que felicidad y fantasía. Dejó caer una lágrima sobre su folleto y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro del infante y la acarició tiernamente y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

En todo el viaje, ambas parecían no ser más que dos extrañas; por su parecido, dos hermanas; pero, nunca nadie hubiera adivinado que el parentesco que ambas compartían eran el de madre e hija. Los pocos que las conocían apenas y podían creer que la chica fuera la madre, pues era aun muy joven.

La chica desvió su mirada de nuevo al folleto y suspiró. Lo leía ávidamente con su fuerte y penetrante pero a la vez sufrida y dolorida mirada. "Cinco minutos antes de alcanzar la estación de Youswell" un empleado avisaba a las únicas pasajeras del tren.

Youswell, la última parada del tren antes de que diera vuelta y regresara a Central por Liore, otra ciudad que se encontraba al este de Amestris.

"Despierta, ya casi llegamos" la madre dijo, guardando su folleto y desplazando ligeramente a la niña hacia un lado. Dando un profundo suspiro, tomó la pequeña pero pesada maleta de la niña y la puso en el asiento de enfrente.

La pequeña niña bostezó, llevando sus manitas a la boca y le sonrió a su madre, poniendo una tierna muñeca con la que viajaba a un lado de donde estaba sentada.

El tren se detuvo lentamente y el empleado llamo: "Estación de Youswell, el tren se detendrá por diez minutos y seguirá a la próxima estación en Liore"

"Nos bajamos aquí" dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña niña con su mano izquierda y tomando su maleta con la mano derecha.

La pequeña, sostuvo la mano de su madre fuertemente y comenzó a caminar junto a ella. Al llegar a la salida del vagón, bajo la lluvia, la chica le ayudó a su hija a salir, la colocó sobre su pecho y la sostuvo con su brazo, caminaron cerca de cincuenta metros del tren hasta la estación y bajó a la niña, colocando su maleta a su lado.

"Voy por mis cosas, no te muevas de aquí hasta que regrese" la madre dijo, acariciando a la niña en la cabeza.

"No lo haré mamá" dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, acurrucada bajo la lluvia, que caía fuertemente.

La madre regresó caminando al tren y entró junto con otros pasajeros. La niña se distraía viendo la lluvia caer, cuando de pronto, escuchó que el tren se empezaba a mover. "¿Mama?!" gritó al ver que el tren ganaba velocidad y desaparecía en instantes por el horizonte, mientras la pequeña corría tras él. Su cuerpo cayó en un charco de agua y arena, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro y sus pequeñas manos se aferraban fuertemente al suelo, temblando.

"¡¿MAMA?!" su llanto era tan estremecedor que se confundía con el sonido de la lluvia al caer. "Mama…" se escuchó su voz temblar mientras se debilitaba. Bajo la lluvia.

La joven llegó hasta el asiento donde estuvo hacia unos momentos con su pequeña hija. Estaba empapada… y temblaba, su cara parecía aun más fría que antes, las gotas de lluvia que habían caído sobre su rostro escondían la agonía que atravesaba, que se desencadenaba en tímidas y silenciosas lágrimas.

Se sentó y bajo su cabeza, desviando la mirada al lugar donde su hija había estado, apoyada en su hombro minutos antes. Allí yacía una muñeca. La muñeca que la pequeña considerada como _su hija_. La había dejado _abandonada…_

Un grito se escuchó en uno de los vagones. Un grito que solo significaba dolor, muy dentro del alma.


	3. Otro encuentro

"¡Gral

"¡Gral. de Brigada!" La voz de un oficial se escuchaba en la base, en conjunto con un pisoteo apresurado pero firme. Era difícil poder ver en la inmensa oscuridad que envolvía al edificio; sin embargo, eran pocos los que aun permanecían en su trabajo, pues eran avanzadas horas de la noche y la mayoría tenían turnos que acababan al terminar la luz del día.

"¡Gral. de Brigada Mustang!" Se volvió a escuchar en uno de los pasillos, cercano a las oficinas de los oficiales de altos rangos. En medio del silencio, que era interrumpido por la respiración agitada del hombre y de sus gritos, se escuchó el abrir de una puerta y el ruido de pasos que se alejaban.

El hombre, de alta estatura, delgado, con una mirada que demostraba preocupación y con su cabello rubio desordenado al frente, siguió caminando, y entró a la habitación que se acababa de abrir. La tenue luz de luna iluminaba la sombría oficina. "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" preguntó, sin obtener respuesta. Se sentía olor a humo y él pudo notar que no era el de cualquier cigarrillo. El oficial se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando hacia el pasillo. "¡Gral. de Brigada Mustang!" repitió sin obtener respuesta alguna.

"T-te...nien…t-te S-se...gun...do... Ha...voc..." Se escuchó no mucho después de su llamado. El hombre volteó su mirada de nuevo a la habitación, y observó un charco bajo el escritorio. La luz que entraba por la ventana, lo hacía brillar, sin embargo, el escritorio lo cubría levemente.

La voz que acababa de escuchar le había resultado demasiado familiar. Corrió hasta el escritorio, y detrás de él, se encontraba el cuerpo de una joven embarazada, que yacía sobre un charco de sangre, que seguía brotando lentamente del cuello de la chica. A su lado, había una pequeña cuchilla, empapada del mismo líquido que rodeaba a la joven. Havoc se arrodilló a su lado, pasó su mano bajo su cuello y levantó su rostro levemente y lo colocó sobre sus piernas. Luego puso su mano izquierda sobre la herida, haciendo presión para evitar que la poca sangre que quedaba siguiera saliendo. Cortando un pedazo de su chaqueta, lo puso alrededor del cuello de la joven, haciendo un pobre vendaje. En el pálido rostro de la chica, se dibujó una leve sonrisa, al ver al oficial. "Ha-voc..." dijo en medio de la sonrisa con sus ensangrentados labios al guapo oficial. Parecía muy feliz de verlo.

"Fabiola Mustang... ¿Qué demonios has hecho?" le preguntó. Sus manos temblaban, tenía una cara llena de angustia. Agarrándola delicadamente entre sus brazos, se levantó y caminó cargándola hacia afuera. "Has perdido demasiada sangre, espero que el bebé esté bien." murmuró preocupado mientras se dirigía al hospital.

"Markus Jacob" dijo la joven, mientras suspiraba lentamente y perdía el conocimiento.

"Markus, me llamo Markus, ¿Cúal es tu nombre pequeña?" dijo un pequeño niño, de más edad que la pequeña niña, que lloraba, aun con su vestido, que había cambiado del blanco a un color gris, tirada en el suelo, aferrándose fuertemente a lo único en lo que sentía apoyo.

El pequeño se acercó a ella con más curiosidad, y la tocó con su dedo índice levemente. "¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó. La niña se llevó sus pequeñas y sucias manos al rostro, para limpiar sus lágrimas. "Estoy esperando a que mi mamá vuelva" le dijo al niño entre sollozos.

"Ven, vamos a casa…" le dijo el chico y la tomó de la mano, levantándola, mientras la pequeña volteó su rostro y observó lo guapo que era el chico, con sus rubios cabellos, cortos y peinados; su vestimenta: una camisa manga larga blanca, cubierta por un saco negro, una pequeña corbata, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros de lustrar para complementar. Sus ojos verdes, se notaban intensamente brillantes, reflejando levemente los rayos de sol que se reflejaban en la arena y su cálida sonrisa, le inspiraron confianza.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?" le preguntó de nuevo una vez la pequeña ya estaba de pie. Ella, sonrojándose levemente, le respondió: "Fabiola".

"Bueno Fabiola, sígueme; te ayudaré con tus cosas. ¿Son tuyas, verdad?" Le dijo mientras tomaba la pesada maleta de la niña, y la arrastraba hasta ella. "Sí, son mías." Le dijo suavemente. "Bueno, entonces, sígueme. Iremos donde mis padres, ellos te llevarán conmigo a casa. ¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia un par de adultos, dos hombres que hablaban, cerca de un auto. "Sí, un poco." Respondió con un poco de pena.

Los hombres siguieron hablando; uno de ellos, le dio una leve mirada a los niños, pero siguió en la conversación con el otro.

Una mujer salió del auto al ver al chico. "¿Qué sucede amor? ¿A quién encontraste? Al parecer es una linda señorita." Dijo la mujer sonriéndoles.

"Por lo visto la han abandonado madre." Le dijo el pequeño, arrastrando la maleta hacia el auto. "Casi nos vamos Markus." Le dijo su madre mientras tomaba a la pequeña de la mano, jalándola hasta ella, observándola con atención. "¿Quién se atrevería a abandonar a un angelito como tú? ¿Quién tiene un corazón tan frío?" dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible. "Es una pena que tus padres hayan muerto pequeña…" Le dijo limpiando su vestido. "Mi madre volverá por mi." Le respondió la niña, que había empezado a llorar de nuevo al escuchar lo que la mujer había dicho.

No entendía muy bien el concepto de morir, pues hacia unos días, había tenido un gatito, que ya no se movía, ya no jugaba, ya no comía, había muerto. Solo recordaba lo que le había dicho su madre: "Cuando alguien muere, no puede regresar, se ha ido y no volverá jamás."

"Tu madre no volverá, está muerta. Era una buena persona y sé que te quería mucho, pero desde ahora, vivirás con nosotros." La mujer habló mientras sacaba un sándwich que le entregó a la pequeña luego de darle un mordisco. "Come, está delicioso, y seguro tienes hambre, anda come." La pequeña, tomó el sándwich y comenzó a comer, pues tenía un hambre voraz. "Se llama Fabiola" le dijo Markus a la mujer, quien no era menos que su madre, mientras le entregaba la maleta de la pequeña, y la mujer la subía al carro. "Es un nombre raro, pero seguro ya está acostumbrada a él, así que lo conservará."

El hombre, que era el padre de Markus, terminó la plática con el otro, apretando sus manos y recibiendo un paquete de dinero, que terminó en su bolsillo; luego se dirigió hacia el auto, observando a la chica, sin decir más nada, se subió al asiento del conductor, seguido de su esposa, que subió a Fabiola y a Markus en el asiento trasero antes de subirse en el asiento delantero al lado de su esposo, sonriéndole mientras él arrancaba el auto rumbo a su casa.

"Ya llegaremos, no te preocupes." Markus le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Fabiola lloraba al ser alejada de la esperanza de volver a ver a su madre.


End file.
